One Night Stand
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Faith's life is pretty screwed up. Nothing's changed much then. Except one thing. Her feelings, she actually has some now! But she wishes they would leave her alone because they make everything so much more difficult. Oneshot... maybe XD


**Author Note: Okay dokey, so this is my first BtVS fanfic, doesn't exactly focus on her but meh, it'll be reet =) Actually got the inspiration for this and wrote it all in less than an hour yesterday morning!! Was very random but i've been re-watching the series for the hundredth time and i'm about to start on season 3, one of my favourites, though i must admit Angel kinda annoys me in it!! Well he annoys me generally when he's in Buffy!! Prefer him so much more when he's in his own show, which makes sense so yeah =)  
**

**Thanking you muchly to my awesome beta, Lord Jellyfish!! You rock dude, and yeah, you still gotta tell me if it's awesome or not, 'cos i can never tell XD**

**Right, okay, this is set after Faith wakes up from her coma and skips town in season 4 of Buffy. She doesn't go to LA and doesn't see Angel, but instead ends up wandering the country, going from city to city. She avoids her duty as a slayer in the sense that she doesn't do it because it's 'for the greater good' and all that crap, she does it 'cos she has nothing much else to do.  
Basically she's pretty far gone!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters (which seriously sucks, 'cos if i did Tara would not have died, her and Willow would still be together and happy, Buffy wouldn't have been screwing Spike in season 6 because that was just stupid and i totally thought it ruined the comedy love-hate relationship they had which i much prefered!! Oh and Anya wouldn't have died, neither would have Jonathan, and the bloody Nerd Herd woulda had their asses whipped by Buffy long before they fucked everything up for Willow!! Plus Amy woulda either not turned herself into a rat and she'da been good or she woulda stayed a rat and not fucked stuff up even more for Willow!! So yeah XD)**

**One Night Stand**

Faith had always been very careful about one night stands.

Because that's exactly what they were.

Get in, get what you wanted then get the fuck back out as fast as possible.

Fuck and run, was her motto. And that applied to everything in her life.

A lot of people were up for it, so it wasn't exactly hard to find someone willing. It was quick, easy and satisfied the need for… something… for a while at least.

Until it came back ten times stronger the next night, then she'd have to start all over again.

It didn't matter who and it didn't matter where or when.

Anywhere'd do.

And the first person she could find, be it a random guy or some chick.

It didn't even have to be a human.

Faith'd settle for anything as long as she could get what she wanted.

She never stopped and thought about what she was doing, because she knew if she did, that would be it.

She wouldn't be able to stop thinking and then the pain'd get even worse.

Faith didn't mind pain; she was a slayer after all, it came with the job.

But not that pain.

That pain wasn't the kind she could just shake off then jump right back into the fight. It wasn't the kind she could recover from in hospital or make better with a bandage and a good night's sleep.

Unlike all the other pain, it didn't heal fast. Her slayer abilities were useless.

It was the kind of pain that could only be numbed for a while or forgotten about momentarily. It was the kind that alcohol and sex were invented for.

And vampires and demons as well.

Sometimes when there wasn't enough alcohol or anyone to fuck, she'd find a demon, any one she could lay her hands on and beat it to a bloody pulp. Her arm moving faster and faster, blurring, her breath coming out in short, sharp gasps as her heart thundered and tears spilled down her face as the desperation set in.

But try as she might, she couldn't beat the pain out either.

It made her feel better for a while, to take her anger and frustration and hatred out on something that was evil and deserved to get their ass handed to them.

Why? Because the person she really wanted to take it out on, the person that ruined everything, who she hated so much that all she saw was red when she thought about her, was one of the 'good guys'.

Buffy Summers.

Buffy fucking Summers.

B.

B for bitch. Fucking… bitch.

She'd ruined everything for Faith and now she was on the run, homeless, with nothing and no one.

It got so fucking lonely sometimes she wanted to scream.

She couldn't talk. She had to keep her mouth shut or it wouldn't work.

The painstakingly built walls would collapse and Faith'd be right back where she started, back at square bloody one.

'Hey, you wanna go somewhere else?'

Not the best chat up line in the world but it worked, served its purpose.

They were all beginning to look the same, but Faith didn't care. She didn't give a fuck as long as she could get what she wanted and forget about the pain just for a minute.

It was better than nothing, she knew that.

But recently, Faith started noticing things. About the people she chose.

More and more she was gravitating towards chicks.

Blonde haired chicks to be more precise. Or if not blonde then they'd have the same shaped face, the same kinda eyes or nose or be the same height and build…

Looking at the one lying next to her now, Faith realised it was not only the blonde hair, the height and the ear piercings but it'd been her voice too.

She'd sounded uncannily like _her _that when the girl had asked Faith to dance, her heart had skipped a beat and she'd whipped round, expecting to find the other slayer behind her.

The disappointment had been almost too much to bear and she'd practically dragged the girl back to the sleazy motel she was staying at and only just got the door closed before the clothes were off and Faith was fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

Faith herself didn't last long; it was probably the quickest she'd ever had.

But the voice helped.

_Her _voice.

Gasping, moaning, crying out Faith's name over and over…

Even the lips were similar, now that Faith thought about it.

She bent and kissed them, her eyes slid closed as she wondered if this was what it'd be like to kiss Buffy.

Suddenly she jerked back, away from the sleeping girl, her face a mask of horror.

What the fuck was she thinking?!

What the fuck was wrong with her?!

Kiss?! Buffy?!

Fuck no!

She'd rather die! And she could say that with conviction, because she almost had and it was no bloody picnic!

But that thought, that… slip, it was nothing.

Buffy'd got her so goddamn insane that she was thinking about… oh fuck.

Suddenly all the dreams, all the urges, all the feelings and thoughts of the past year came screaming back to her.

She knew it was the other slayer's fault. It could only be hers.

She was the one who'd turned her in to Giles; she was the one that had left Faith when she needed someone the most.

She was the one that'd stabbed her.

In the back metaphorically and in the gut _very_ literally.

Faith hated her. She had to!

There was nothing else for it, no other way.

But no.

Now it was all fucked up.

It'd been so simple just to hate her guts and wish she could break that pretty little neck of hers!

But now that she realised, now that it finally made sense, Faith wished it didn't.

She wished she could beat it out of herself so she never had to think about it ever again.

Because now, Faith couldn't just hate Buffy in peace like she wanted to.

She had to go and fucking _want _her, _need _her…

She had to go and love her.

-------------

**Author Note: So there you have it!! My first BtVS fic =) what'd you guys think? Lemmie know, okay? I'm curious as to if i should write more Buffy and/or continue this one so yeah =)**


End file.
